My hero
by daydreamer-cloudwatcher
Summary: Hinata's thoughts before she goes to aid Naruto in his fight against the sixth Pein/Pain, based on the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias.


**A/N: NaruHina one shot, its set in that fight Naruto has with the last Pein/Pain where Hinata jumps in and kicks the poles that bit. It's a songfic to Enrique Iglesias' song hero, so that's why it's full of the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape way or form lalala you know the drill by now right? **

**My hero**

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

Watching from the side lines as you are kicked down, beaten to a pulp with pain evident in your eyes, I just can't take it. The one that I admire the most, look up to more than anyone else, my reason for living strongly, you are why I keep moving forwards yet now, now you are going to be taken from my life, taken from right in front of me, I'm going to have to watch it all. Where am I? I'm standing on the side lines waiting, watching. Why aren't I helping? Easy, I have been raised to believe I am too weak and lack the confidence to exceed the expectations of me, but not today, I can't be like that today. Today I will be the strong one, I will do anything for you, when I see you cry, I cry with you. Yes, I admit, I run, I hide but I'm always looking back and watching from the sidelines. But here and now I will step forwards and I'm going to join you out there even though I may be weak and shy and god only knows how frightened. But now I'm going to save your life and I will free you from the things that pin you down, restricting your ability to get back up and continue.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

I have come to accept that I would never push myself to confess and understand the fact that you are to adorably dense to figure out my subtly hints but I still regret it as I take my first small step towards you, knowing that I will probably die in this attempt to save you thus loosing any chance to be with you. Yes I curse my own shyness that I didn't do anything throughout those years but I will turn that regret into my resolve to do everything in this short instant that I am preparing for.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

Pein is ever closer as I drag my resistant body to the front of the sidelines, no one has noticed me slowly move from the back to the front, no one would since they are all fearfully fixated on you, yet none dive forwards and a large majority of them looking on are stronger than I am but still I see no one else making their way to aid you. So I'm the only one going to help you even though I am one of the ones watching who would probably die in an instant of standing in front of your enemy, of course I would, even if he didn't attack me so soon I'd likely faint.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight _

I can do this, no I must, my dying act will be one that allows you to keep living. One of my dreams was to spend an eternity watching you in secret, watching you live life and become stronger until you reached all your goals and dreams, always standing a short distance away smiling shyly at you back. But that man can take my life, he can crush me to a useless pile of bones and flesh, breaking every fragment of my being until I am no longer recognizable all with just a flick of a wrist yet I'm going to face him. He may cut the beating heart from my very chest, steal the breath from my lungs, but I will never leave you out there alone, I never could for I must make up for never helping you in the past when I wanted to because of my own weakness. I will no longer go on hiding myself in the background but enter your line of vision and be in the foreground of your life for the end of my song.

Voices in my head scream at me to turn and run like I used to, hide because there is truly nothing I can do, I must have lost my mind to have just jumped in front of the strongest foe I could ever have imagined, jump in front of him to block his path to you but I will ignore all my senses and do it anyway. I couldn't care less if I end, as long as you are here I will stay strong until the very last beat of my heart, you must survive to see another day, to gaze at another moon and as long as you stay on this earth everything will be fine and if I have a chance to even try keep you here, I'll seize it. This is all I can do to help so even if I fail, I will fall fighting, fighting to save you.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

Because this time it's my turn to take the spotlight and to have you stand back and watch me from the audience, it's your turn to catch your breath and miss a heart beat as things take you by surprise and fill you with wonder, unimaginably feats and unbelievable stories unfold. So stand back and let me have my turn to be a saviour, you can be my damsel in distress, I will be your knight in shining armour, standing by you until the very end.

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

I will keep the hope that I'm not to late and that I can do at least something and that others will follow my footsteps once I fail. My last thought before I jump in front of Pein is that I've gone mad but it doesn't matter because my state of mind doesn't change the fact you are right there and about to die, to be murdered and I have to stop that at all costs.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

The snap the first rod echoes as one of the many black poles encased with Chakra that bind you to the floor breaks in half, stopping the flow. Everyone's eyes are now on me and I hate it, I hate that i'm being judged and I hate that no one else is coming to help me to save you, that they will just let me die and perhaps you along with me but then again another part of me doesn't blame them, they two must be scared and are probably saner that me don't do anything because they know it will be in vain and just cost them their lives for nothing. As I go for another rod I'm kicked back but pulling my self back up I stumble over again because I will save you, I have to save you. I will make sure you don't feel the pain of being ripped from this world and together we will stand strong, remembered forever for taking down Pein, your name will be remembered as the all powerful boy who saved the villagers whilst mine will be the girl who risked everything to give a boy a chance, who refused to stand by and watch the hero fall and instead standing beside him when no one else was brave enough.

_You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero _

I can help you.

Let him take the breath from me, but first I will save you.

I can save you.

I can...

I'm knocked down whilst you still lay pegged to the floor I against all hope will my beaten body to pull its self back up but it wont even more in the slightest.

I'm sorry, I tried.

Did I at least help a little? Perhaps I wasn't strong enough yet to help you in any way and perhaps they where right all along, I'm weak and I can't protect the one I love, on the slim chance I live, I will train non-stop for the day I can save you, my hero... Wait for me to become the heroine.

**A/N: Any good? Should I just delete it? Don't you love this pairing though? Sooo darned cute! They better end up together or I might cry o.O and the song is so sweet! Even if it's not exactly my favourite song or one I listen to it can't be denied that it is cheesy and cute. But what's up with the video to it I almost cry every time! Anyway please review, even if it's a bad review. Xxx**


End file.
